Let's live happily ever after
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: Manwha: Chronicles of the grim peddlar Puss(in boots)'s dying thoughts about his life and his master. Very sad, but with a happy end... in a way.


**A/N: **I love the Chronicles of the grim peddler

This is something I wrote after rereading it again, if you love fairy tales and very sad stories, this is perfect for you :)  
Puss, as in the puss in boots, had many thoughts and I just tried to capture them in a little rant.  
Even if you don't know the story, just read it and feel my feels, I cried writing it XD

Music I'd recommend listening: My immortal by Evanessence

* * *

Master…

Do you remember the day we met?

I thought that my time was up, the moment you laid your eyes on me.  
Fully aware of what I was, you took me in gave me shelter and food, you even treated my wounds that your companions had inflicted.

_At first, I hated you._

You were kind and caring, but no matter how comfortable a cage is, it is and always will remain a cage, which kept me from roaming free into safety.

But it wasn't until long that you saw my true form… and from that moment on, I knew that being with you was safe, even if it was the beginning of my torture.

Did you know that I was sad back then?  
Horrified even?

I didn't want to grant you your wishes… I wished to leave and let you live your carefree life, but of course, I had to.

I gave you a castle, revenge, a fortune and a stunningly beautiful bride, but still, I was at your side forever.

_No longer caged, but I wanted to be by your side._

I loved your smile, your eyes, I loved the way you would gently stroke my fur and pat my head whenever no one was around.

I liked your wife, because she was just as kind as you, yet I hated her at the same time.  
She was the one who made you happy, made you smile and laugh, not me.

For a while, it was as if nothing could ever happen, and I was happy to keep things that way, but eventually it had to happen.

_I knew you were getting impatient…_

You wanted to know what would happen after your last wish, after my job was done, and while you didn't wish for me to leave, curiosity would always win in the end.

Curiosity kills the cat…

_I feared for it to happen…_

You chained me down, and I fought the chains until my hands were bloodstained.  
I cried, night after night, and tried to free myself, so that I could run from you, but not because I was afraid of you or because I couldn't take the abuse…

_It was because I didn't want to hear your last wish…_

Your wife… your lovely wife…

I always thought that you'd love her more than anything in this world, but it seemed like I was wrong…  
You were more terrified by the idea of losing me than the thought of killing your own wife, because she wanted to save me.

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

But even after you chopped off my legs, I managed to flee.  
I found shelter, I found a friend, but in the end I had to return to you.

And then it was like in the beginning, we were alone…

_"Don't ever forget me…"_

That was your last wish, uttered as poisoned blood dripped from your pale lips.  
Your last wish…  
Your end…

In a way, I hoped that your curiosity had been satisfied…

Because it had been the thing that killed you

After my escape, I once again found shelter.  
I met many strange people, each and every day, but there was only one thing on my mind the whole time…

_You…_

And then you were here again…  
At first I thought you were a ghost… an apparition to fool me into madness, but you were real.

You talked about carrots…  
Painted my boots red…

I will never forget your sad, mournful eyes when you touched my legs, and muttered regretfully, about how it must have hurt.  
From that moment I knew that it was you, and I knew that sooner or later, you'd remember.

I kept visiting you, enjoying our time together and simply feeling happy when I saw you laugh again.  
This time there was no pressure, no constant fear that you would die because of me…

_But in the end you did…_

You wanted me to forget, to free me from this eternal suffering, even if it was not what I wanted.  
Without the memory of you, I'd be nothing but an angry shell, wishing death to all human beings.

You were the one to cause me the greatest pain, yet you were the only thing I ever loved.  
You cut my legs and brought me to the floor, yet your love gave me wings.  
You were my greatest weakness, yet you gave me more strength than anything in the world.

_So no, I could never forget you.  
And yes, I am happy to die._

Let's at least be together in death…  
I would love to thank my friend for bringing us together again, but well, I doubt that I can.

But don't feel sorry for me, my legs don't hurt, and I have no need for boots anymore.

Let's live happily ever after, shall we?

… Please?


End file.
